My Knight In Shining Red Uniform
by xo-AngelEyes
Summary: Kelly works so hard yet no-one give her any recognition. What will Jaden do when one day it all gets a bit out of hand? JADENxOC just a little oneshot. sound better then read here - FIRST CREATION ON HERE! so be nice when reviewing & such ENJOYYYY !


Unfair

Unfair. UN FRIGGIN FAIR! Now THAT'S the understatement of the century for this situation!

OK, heres the deal.

The name's Kelly Young, I'm in Slifer Red at DA right. & yeah, just being a Slifer automatically makes me hated by Crowler. That stupid, friggin' he-she.

Oh but its gets worse. He or IT always picks on us Slifer's as you know, especial Jaden & Syrus but it seems ever since I came, he's found a new victim.

Here's a perfect example of what happened to me that was WAY unfair. I mean, this sort of thing does happen on a daily basis but on this day, it was the last straw.

I was in class, actually doing work & all of a sudden something hits me in the back of the head. Naturally, I fall over with a thud, making an idiot outta myself & wake up a sleeping Jaden & Syrus next to me. I turned to see a book on the table. I was fuming! "MISS YOUNG! GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT, DO SOME WORK & STOP DISRUPTING MY CLASS!" came Crowler voice.

"Well I WAS doing my work until someone decided to throw a book at me!" I semi screamed back at him, waving the book around in my hand. He narrowed his eyes.

"And who throw this book?" he asked. Naturally, no-one fessed up, but I could hear Chazz & his stupid friends chuckling a few seats above me. I shot them a glare that could kill & they stopped.

"Well Miss Young, no-one seems to have thrown this book, must be those phantoms picking on you again" he said, making Chazz & his chums laugh again.

I were about to explode. I was gonna leave it when... "Hay teach, I saw who throw it" came a voice.

I turned to see Jaden, now wide awake with a funny little smile on his face. Jaden was the best, always stuck up for me in class. In return, I helped him study. "It was Chazz" Crowler let out a little laugh.

"One of my grade A students & star Obelisks? Please, why would he be throwing things around my class?" I could just imagine the smirk across Chazz's face; I didn't turn around to see if it was actually plastered there 'cause the sight would have made me vomit.

I rolled your eye & without thinking I said "Cause he's a grade A asshole" My eyes went wide & my hand covered my mouth, realising what I'd just said. Jaden on the other hand, thought it was hilarious.

"Hahahahah good one K!" he said, practically on the floor laughing. "WHAT DID YOU SAY SLIFER SLACKER!" came Chazz's voice. I turned to see him standing up, fist on the desk & a pretty pissed off look on his face. "Wanna run that by me again?!" I smiled a sweet smile & repeated what I said.

"I said cause your a" I stretch out the next few words. "grradee A assholeee" Now half the class was letting out little giggles.

Hardly any Slifer's stood up to Chazz & other rude Obelisk's. Me & Jaden always had something to say back. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU SLIFER SLACKER SCUM!" I glared at him. "HAY I MAY BE SLIFER BUT I COULD STILL DUEL CIRCLED AROUND YOUR SORRY BEHIND!" It was true. I was a damn good duelist & have duelled & won against Chazz, pity I didn't get promoted to Ra. Just shows how much Crowler hates me! I beat his star student & you wanna know what I got? not a congrats, not a pat on the back. I got a weeks detention! Something about treating others fairly, as Crowler so kindly put it.

My GOD that week all I wanted to do was stab Crowler with something sharp & pointy! The thought of beating Chazz made you smile & in a calm response said. "Oh wait! I ready have!"

Chazz was now fuming. I was now wondering why Crowler hadn't intervened, even if he did, it wouldn't shut me up. I was on a roll. "And if memory service me correct, so did my good friend Jaden" Again, laughter filled the room & it wasn't aimed at me. The sight of Chazz now was truly hilarious.

Anymore 'bad duel memories' from me would make his head explode. "Yeah! you said it K!" said Jaden, standing up next to me. "We are the red HOT Slifer Reds" He put one arm around my shoulder, making me blush a little. I had a soft spot for him ok? "RED HOT SLIFER REDS! RED HOT SLIFER REDS!" he continued to chant & before I knew it, every Slifer student in our class was chanting it too!

"RED HOT SLIDER REDS!" they shouted. Even some of the Ra Yellows were clapping along. This made me laugh. "Jay, your an idiot you know that!" I told him. He gave me that goofy smile "And that's why you love me" I blushed a little "Yeah, I guess you could say that" That day was looking to be good, but I guess we kinda forgot Crowler was still in the room. That's when it all turned sour

"EEENNOOUUGHHH!!" shouted Crowler at the top of his lungs. He was serious pissed off. Like ready to rip heads off & such. He was staring at me & the looks he was giving me, seriously gave me chills.

"HOW DARE YOU START SUCH A RUCKOUS IN MY CLASS!" he started. I stood there, semi scared but then again proud that I actually said something to that spoiled brat Chazz. "AND YOU MR. YUKI ARE ALMOST AS BAD!"

See what I mean? I'm Crowler's new victim. If I wasn't here, Jay would cop it.

"THIS ACT OF CLEAR DISREGUARD IN THE CLASS ROOM & AT THIS SCHOOL HAS MADE SOMETHING VERY CLEAR TO ME!" he shouted at me. My eyes widened. Ok I know I've been in serious trouble before but this time was different.

I can tell it was gonna be. "IM GOING TO HAVE A WORD WITH CHAHSELLOR SHEPPARD TO THAT YOU ARE EXSPLLED RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" he shouted at me as he left the classroom in huff. I stood there. In pure shock. "WHAT! EXSPELLED!" shouted Jaden, looking at you in shock too. "That's way unfair! You were just..." he couldn't finish. My body language was enough to tell the whole class how I was feeling. I hung my head, my body starting to shack & tears running down my cheeks.

"K?" asked Jaden softly. He was worried. I was breathing heavily, trying to keep my emotions in check. I didn't feeling like busting into serious tears in front of everyone. Although I dare not look up, I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Kelly, are you alright?" came Syrus's soft voice from behind Jaden. He was worried too. I simply shook my head as a no.

I couldn't take it anymore. So I did they only thing I could. I ran. I bolted out of the classroom at to speed. I mean, I couldn't possibly get into any more trouble could I?

"KELLY! wait!" shouted Jaden after me. He got up outta his seat. He darted his sight over to Bastion. Almost like he knew, Bastion got up & started down the stairs with Jaden, Syrus not too fair behind. Just as they were about to get out the door, laughter came from Chazz yet again. This made Jay's blood boil.

"Serves the slacker right. She doesn't deserve to be here in the first place" he stated, that smug look on his face again. Jaden looked like he was gonna blow his top.

"Chazz, I know you hate us Slifer but that was just LOW, ever for you!" he shouted, first clenched. Sy & Bastion nodded in agreement. Chazz chuckled in amusement.

"Please, quit embarrassing yourself slacker. She just a 3rd rate duelist. Like you. I'm surprised she even made it in" he said.

"You have no idea do you Chazz! You have no idea why she's so torn about possibly getting kicked out!" shouted Jaden.

Both SY & Bastion, along with the whole grade looked at Jaden with confusion.

See there was something that no-one knew about me. Only Jaden did. And it's the reason I'm at DA, working my ass off to become the best duelist I can.

And I think Jaden believed its time they knew.

"K's not only studied for weeks on end for the test just to get in but she been working so hard all year & all you & Crowler do is treat her like trash!" Jaden started. "But there something else you should know" he started, his voice lowering. Everyone was now staring at Jaden with interest, even Chazz.

"You see, days before she was supposed to come here, her parents died in a tragic accident, their house caught fire...well they still don't if it was an accident or not." he started. Again his voice lowered. People in the class seemed shocked. They all thought I was a bubbly person that didn't have a care in the world...apparently not. Not even Bastion or Sy knew this & they're my best fiends. Even Chazz looked a little shocked

"All her life, her dad was her idol. He loved Duel Monsters almost as much as Kelly does. Him & Kelly would practise for hours on end, perfecting her deck & skills. His one wish was for her to come here to Duel Academy & become one of the best."

The whole room was dead silent, listening intently to what Jaden had to say.

"They only thing she has left is that deck that her & her dad built together before the entrance exams. And know thanks to you Chazz, her dream, her dad's last wish is all gonna be washed away!" he said pointing in Chazz's direction. Chazz was really shocked about the situation he had just heard about me. Yeah, pretty messed up huh.

"But..I...didn't...kn...know" Chazz was able to mumble out before hanging his head in utter shame.

"Well now you do!" shouted Jaden, as he ran out the room looking for you.

Bastion & Sy stood there, dumbfounded.

"Did you know that Bastion, about her parents?" asked Sy. Bastion shook his head. "No, I don't think anyone did. Apart from Jaden"

Sy looked at the floor, the info form my past still sinking in. Bastion looked at Chazz in utter disgusted. Chazz still staring at the floor in shame.

"Chazz. If you feel that bad for what you have done, then I highly suggest you go make things right" he said, before both him & Sy headed out the door. Leaving Chazz with a choice, which would ultimately cure his guilt that his consense.

* * *

_back with you..._

I sat in the Slifer dorm, my head in my knees on the floor crying. I couldn't believe this was happening. Everything me & my dad worked for, everything I'd worked for to even get this far was now gonna be a wasted.

'GOD DAMN YOU PRICETON! JUST **DIE** ALREADY!' I screamed in my head. As far was I was concerned, Chazz Princeton wasn't worthy of breathing. He was totally & complete scum!

I looked up at the picture of me & my dad that was on the desk next to my deck. The deck we created from scratch together.

"I'm so sorry daddy" I said in a slight whisper more tears continuing to fall onto the floor. "I screw everything up. I'm soo soo sorry" I managed to say before more tears came.

"Do you dare say that!" came a voice behind me. I darted my head to the door & there was my knight in shining red uniform, well kinda. Jaden Yuki.

His face was a look of pure worry & sadness. He was the only person that knew of what happened to me before I came here. "But Jay..." I couldn't even finish.

He came in & kneed beside me. "But nothing" he said sternly. But I couldn't help it. I felt as if it was my fault.

"Jay, it's my fault" I said quickly before he could shut me up.

"If I hadn't..if..I hadn't..have" I tried to say between my tears.

Then before I knew it, Jaden had me in a hug. Not just a regular hug, but a loving embraces.

I started to cry on his shoulder. He held me closer. I never wanted to let go.

"Kelly, it's **NOT** your fault" he said quietly, not letting me go. "That's final" He was being serious, he knew it wasn't my fault. If Chazz hadn't of thrown that book at me this never would have happened.

We just sat there on the floor of our dorm, just holding each other. My tears seemed to stop after a little while.

"Jay?" I said quietly. He came lifted his head off my shoulder & came face to face with me. "Yeah?"

I simply smile. "Thank you" I said wiping some of my tears away. He looked a little puzzled. "For what?"

I leaned on his chest, listening to his heart beat. It seemed to start beating faster as I did this.

"For everything" I said quietly.

His heart started beating faster again. I was slowly closing my eyes, a smile on my face when Jaden's hand gently lifted my chin to his face. "Anytime time Kel" he said sweetly, his hand resting on my cheek.

Slowly, he leaned in. I did the same. Until our lips meet.

It was a sweet kiss, with alot hidden passion behind it. I placed my hands on either side of his cheeks, deepening the kiss. It was pure bliss, I swear to god!

After what seem forever, we broke apart, looking into each others eyes. "Well I guess this is good-bye huh?" I said quietly, holding back more tears. But Jay only smiled? I looked at him as if he had just lost it. "I wouldn't say that if I were you" was all he said.

A few weeks later...

"Jay...JAY sttopp ittt...i..can't..breath!" I managed to get out in between laughs. Even since our fist kiss, we'd been inseparable. **SO** yeah, he's my boyfriend. And as you've guessed, he's since found my ticklish spot.

"Nevvverrr" he said over-dramatically while laughing his head off. Syrus was laughing too. Same with Bastion & Chumley

"Aweee don't they make a cute couple" said Syrus. Bastion nodded. "Indeed, hopefully they'll do more studying together, rather this" he said with a chuckle. Everyone of us did an anime fall at that comment & laughed.

"And ever since that event with Chazz, Crowler has totally backed off away from you two. Now that's lisious" stated Chumley.

Yeah, that whole business with Crowler & me getting expelled is lonnggg gonnee. To my great surprise, Chazz told Crowler he threw the book which started that whole thing.

Figured it'd take Jay to confess to him & the whole class about my past. It didn't bother me really. Now people see I have a real reason to be here & I'm actually working real damn hard.

But more importantly, I've got Jaden.

I was sitting on Jay's bed, looking out the window, remembering that when a pair of arms came around my waist.

"Hay, what's with the spaced out look" Jay said, bringing me into his lap. I smile & gave him a peek on the lips.

"Oh nothing" I said, as I snuggled into his chest. He rested his head on mine. All then the 'aweeees' came which made us laugh.

'I bet they won't awe at this' I thought with a devilish smile on my face. And with that I latched onto Jaden's lips. To his surprise, but he went with it, like always.

"HAY, keep it PG will ya" said Syrus. I smile through the kiss with Jay.

I was totally blessed. I may have lost my parents but deep down, they're always with me. On top of that, I've got THE best friends & the best boy ever. Could life get any better? I can only hope so.


End file.
